1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for commemoratively displaying photographs and other items in a three dimensional picture frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people find it desirable to display ornamental objects, souvenirs, or other keepsake items or materials along with a photograph or other graphical element as a reminder of a special occasion or event. A common problem that exists regarding this type of display is that current display devices may allow the keepsake items or materials to move freely within a container which may cause damage to the items or materials or they may prevent the keepsake items or materials from and photograph from being viewed simultaneously. Additionally, it may be difficult to place a photograph into current display devices once the keepsake items or materials are already present in the display device.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,288    U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,653    U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,061    U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,703    U.S. Pat. No. 7,418,796    U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,125    U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,433    U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,054    U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,213    U.S. Pat. No. 452,925    U.S. Pat. No. 83,797
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,653, incorporated above, discloses a picture frame having non-transparent container around the picture for holding cremation ashes or other materials. Thus, that material in the non-transparent container may not be viewed simultaneously with the photograph.
Applicants believe that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.